The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing semiconductor devices, and particularly, the present invention relates to a semiconductor wafer and to method for dividing a semiconductor wafer which is covered by an opaque resin in a dicing process.
A method has been proposed for the manufacture semiconductor devices which includes a step of covering a semiconductor wafer with a resin before a step of separating the semiconductor devices from a semiconductor wafer.
An example is disclosed in xe2x80x9cNIKKEI MICRODEVICES, pp. 164-167xe2x80x9d, published on April, 1998. However, in a step of separating semiconductor chips from a semiconductor wafer which is covered by a resin according to the publication, it is difficult to precisely identify cutting points since a surface of the semiconductor wafer is covered by an opaque resin.
An object of this invention is to provide a method for manufacturing in which is possible to recognize grid lines which are hidden by an opaque resin.
To achieve the object, one aspect of the invention includes a stop of forming marks on a semiconductor wafer, wherein the marks are distinguished from electrodes which are formed on the semiconductor wafer.
According to the invention, in a dicing process, separating semiconductor chips from the semiconductor wafer can be precisely achieved. That is, it is possible to realize a manufacturing process of good quality.